Rei and Asahi
by Anitoon3
Summary: A bunch of Rei and Asahi oneshots. Sometimes involving romance, sometimes just showing their friendship.


Free! A Team That Sticks Together!

Author Note: Hey people here's my first Free! story. It compiles the first and second seasons, as well as the OVA, and High Speed! Starting Days.

I'm not exactly sure when this story will take place in, but maybe after the OVA, when Iwatobi & Samezuka are all pretty comfortable with each other (new members, etc) and hanging out.

Though, a change will be that I'm gonna add in Asahi and Ikuya too, make them apart of the Iwatobi team.

ALSO… I'm making each chapter drabbles. If there'll be a continuation of a chapter, I'll be sure to say so in the Author Note at the top.

So there's going to be 3 new Free! movies this year! Which is totally awesome!

Ch. 1 - Rei & Asahi

* * *

Like most mornings, Rei's day started with him getting ready for school. He made sure all of his supplies were in his backpack, and that his clothes were neatly piled for when he got done showering. Eating a quick (yet still balanced) breakfast gave Rei time to check his phone.

He saw the usual greetings from some of his friends. He started with the earliest one of the day, to the most recent. He opened each message, smiling at every one.

 _Nagisa: Morning Rei! Hey want to go shopping for Iwatobi Surprise Bread after practice?_

 _Makoto: Good morning Rei. See you at school._

 _Haruka: After school we're going to practice our exchanges. Be ready._

 _Asahi: Hey Rei! Do you think you could help me study for a test?_

The last new message was from Asahi. This was a bit unexpected. Usually Asahi never texted him this early. Whenever the redheaded boy did message him, it was often at lunch (if not already eating with them as a group), or after swim practice.

Rei decided to reply to Asahi first. The other boy generally didn't like to study, so it was often enough that he asked his fellow butterfly swimmer for help. Now that they were on the same team, they could rely on each other as well for advice on swimming techniques or questions they have.

This wasn't uncommon. Rei remembered the first time he and Asahi met, back in middle school. The young redhead was being somewhat loud as he searched for a book. Not finding one, Asahi asked the then track member for help. Rei had told him to try to look inside himself and try out mental books. Taking his advice, the swimmer had done it. Later on while passing each other on opposite sides of the street, Asahi had given him an enthusiastic thumbs up, so Rei assumed everything had gone for the better.

When Ikuya and Asahi had joined the Iwatobi Swim Club, both Nagisa and Rei got to know them. All four hit it off. Along with Haru and Makoto, the team grew closer and became great friends.

Asahi let out a whoop as his cell phone pinged with a text from Rei. With that he rushed to school.

After swim practice, Rei met his friend outside the locker room. "Hello Asahi. Ready for this?" Rei watched as he smiled wide.

"You bet! I'm pumped!" Asahi smiled even wider, with a gleam in his eyes. The butterfly swimmers continued to be chat all the way to his house.

Rei fidgeted nervously outside of the classroom. Asahi was still waiting for his test to be handed back. Rei had gotten his results long ago, but wanted to be there for his friend. He looked up from the floor as he heard footsteps.

"Rei! We heard about the big test!" Nagisa was bouncing around, a nervous ball of energy. Makoto and Haru stood by the blonde. The taller male wore an encouraging smile, while Haru looked a tad impatient. When he asked what was wrong, the freestyle swimmer looked at him.

"Why worry about whether he's going pass? After all, he had you to help him. I wish he'd hurry so we can go swim already." With that, Makoto did a facepalm. Rei chuckled nervously.

More footsteps, this time Ikuya. "Hey you guys. Is he done yet? How'd he do?" It was clear that he was anxious to hear the results like everyone else, but tried to seem collected.

The classroom door opened. Out stepped Asahi. He had his head down, paper clutched tight in his hand. Picking up his head, his lips lifted upwards into his trademark smile. With that, the members of the swim club gathered in a group hug. Cheers and laughter echoed in the halls on their way to the pool.


End file.
